


The Definition of "Dandy" - ***WIP***

by bandrenoranges



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cross-Posted on Mibba, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Slash, Other, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vampires, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandrenoranges/pseuds/bandrenoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**NOTE: NO CHAPTERS YET***</p><p>Dandy (n.) a man unduly devoted to style, neatness, and fashion in dress and appearance.</p><p>Brendon Urie, born April 12, 1847- or was it May 8, 1868...? Sometimes, even he forgets.<br/>Shortly after his 21st birthday, Brendon's human life was cut short. Now faced with the struggles of vampirism and his desperate clutch on his humanity, he must navigate his way through his new life alone; at least, until he meets an enigmatic, charismatic man in a bowler hat and cape.</p><p>Based on my personal headcanon that P!atD’s “The Ballad of Mona Lisa” and “But It’s Better If You Do” videos take place in the same universe as FOB’s “A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me” video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of "Dandy" - ***WIP***

** **NOTE: THIS STORY IS STILL BEING WRITTEN** **

This chapter is only a placeholder to save the tags I've made.

I  _really_ don't want to put them in again.

Story's gonna be cool, but I'm still in the planning stages.

 

Thanks for your patience!

~J.S.


End file.
